


Popsicles, Huh?

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon likes popsicles. Ryan likes when Brendon eats popsicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real life events. Err, well, I was eating a popsicle when I thought this up, I mean.

He was sitting on the couch in the lounge of the bus, laptop balanced on his thighs as he checked his messages, or whatever the hell he did on the computer during the day. As it was a hot, muggy day in the middle of July, and also because it was Brendon, he had the most obnoxious, brightly colored popsicle stuck in his mouth. It had three different colored swirls in it; neon orange, neon red, and neon yellow. It was fine though, Brendon could eat whatever the fuck he wanted.

But holy hell did he make a scene with that damn thing. Every time he pulled it out of his mouth, he made the loudest sucking noise EVER in the history of sucking noises, and then he'd proceed to lick it in that innocently provocative way he had of doing pretty much anything. It was driving me absolutely insane watching him. Not to mention every time it went back in his mouth, the whole thing disappeared.

My pants couldn't have been any tighter. I pulled my knees up to hide my crotch and tried to ignore him. I wanted to continue reading my book, but christ I couldn't stop imagining those full lips wrapped around my cock instead of his horrid fucking popsicle. He did always say that I thought about sex too much, and you know, maybe he was right for once.

Some of the melted juice fell onto his hand and he quickly lapped it up. More of it dripped down and, with a small frustrated noise, he snaked his tongue in between each of his fingers before sucking the melted juice right off the side of the popsicle. I couldn't help but squirm at the mental image that gave me.

"Ryan, you okay, babe?" he asked before running his tongue up the whole length of the popsicle, his head turned in my direction. He must have seen me fidgeting.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, burying my head in my book.

"You don't sound fine," he replied, sucking down the last of the popsicle and licking the juice off the stick. "C'mon, what's the matter, sourpuss?" he goaded, kicking one of my feet off the couch.

"Bren, seriously, I'm fine," I nearly yelled, coming off a little more irritated than I had hoped, moving my leg back up quickly to hide the very obvious bulge in the front of my jeans.

His eyes narrowed and he had a hard time keeping a straight face; he had seen. "So, Ryro, whatcha thinking about?" he questioned in a mock innocent tone. "Or who?" he added, badly disguised as a cough.

"This book is amazing, you should read it," I tried, faking interest.

"Nuh uh, Ry, you're not getting off that easy," he answered, crawling towards me across the couch. He carefully picked up the book, marking my page, and set it down on the floor next to my feet before jumping into my lap. "You like it when I eat popsicles, don't you?"

I gave a nervous smile. It's not like I could say no; he had caught me red handed.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're trying not to think about fucking me," he muttered, pinching my cheeks.

"I wasn't thinking about fucking you."

"Oh no?" he questioned, putting his hands back down and arching an eyebrow at me.

"Nope," I replied, pulling him in for a kiss. His lips and tongue were still cool, and he tasted like a straight up fruit salad, but I didn't really care. "I was thinking about you sucking my cock."

He pulled back and twitched his eyebrows up seductively. "Popsicles, huh?" he asked, getting up and pulling me off the couch. As he made his way backwards towards the bunks, he grinned widely at me, giving me the 'come hither' motion. "Maybe I should eat those more often."  



	2. Chapter 2

I followed Brendon back to his bunk where he shoved me down, kissing me hard. Pushing my shirt up around my chest, he blindly undid my pants as he pressed lazy kisses down my stomach. He finally got my pants down around my thighs and wrapped a hand around the base of my cock before licking a broad stripe from his hand to the head.

"Fuck yes," I hissed, threading my fingers through his hair as he laved at my slit.

He let go for only a second to pull his shirt off before he came back down, sucking lightly on the tip. His hands disappeared and I could tell he was struggling with his pants as he went down a little farther, dragging his tongue along the bottom. His left hand came back to wrap around the base and he groaned around my cock as he slowly stroked himself.

"God, Bren, your fucking _mouth_..."

The corners of his lips curled up in an attempt at a smile and he just went down further. He moved his hand to the mattress and I could suddenly feel the back of his throat, my fingers gripping his hair tightly as I moaned.

"Come on, Bren, faster."

He sped up for a little while before his neck got tired and he curled his hand back around my cock, moving it at the speed his mouth was moving only seconds before. With his hand sliding quickly over my saliva slicked cock and him moaning as he sucked on the tip, I couldn't hold back anymore. I came with a soft grunt, hips twitching and fingers still tangled in his hair.

"Fuck..."

He quickly moved up to straddle my hips, hand still on his own cock, and kissed me, pushing some of my own cum onto my tongue. I hummed lightly as I tasted myself, my hands gliding tiredly over his sides and down to his hips. I didn't even get to his cock before he was groaning into my mouth, his cum striping my stomach.

"You are such a cumslut," I muttered when he crawled backwards again, lazily licking across my stomach, cleaning me off with his tongue.

"Mmm, but we taste so good, Ry," he answered before sharing his own cum with me.

"Point." I pushed him over to my side, kicking my pants off the rest of the way and managing to wiggle out of my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him then, pressing our noses together. "I could fall asleep just like this, you know?"

Brendon hummed happily, shutting his eyes and grinning sleepily.

"And we are totally buying more of those popsicles."

He just chuckled and snuggled closer.  



End file.
